walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Judith Grimes (Comic Series)
Judith "Judy" Grimes is a character first encountered in Issue 39 of The Walking Dead and is the newborn daughter of Lori Grimes, but it is still uncertain if she was the daughter of Rick Grimes or Shane and the full or half sister of Carl. Character Post-Apocalypse Judith was the second child born to Rick and Lori Grimes and the first infant depicted as having been born after the zombie apocalypse. As the only person so far to have no memories of a world without the horrors of the zombie apocalypse, her parents expressed hopes that she would not live in constant fear as they do and accept the post zombie world as the way things were without referencing the way things used to be. It was a point of contention within the comics as to who is Judith's biological father. Lori had a very brief sexual liaison with Shane, Rick's best friend, on their way to Atlanta. This put Shane into the right time frame for Judith's conception, although Rick was reunited with Lori not long after, so it was still entirely possible that he was indeed Judith's biological father. Rick had since forgiven Lori for her affair with Shane, but forbidded mention that he mightn't be Judith's biological father. As far as he was concerned, he loved his daughter and the circumstances of her conception were completely irrelevant. Death Killed By *The Governor (Caused) *Lilly Caul As the Grimes family fled the Prison, Judith's life came to an abrupt and tragic end as she and her mother were killed in the final stages of the Woodbury Army's assault on The Prison. She was not wounded by the gunshot, but it was assumed that she died instantly after Lori fell onto her. Judith was mentioned several times by Carl and Rick after her and Lori's death. During a long talk with Douglas Monroe, Rick acknowledged Lori's affair with Shane, and affirmed his doubt about being Judith's biological father. Relationships Rick Grimes Rick was very joyed to see the birth of Judith, and loved the child, despite the conception of her real father being either him or Shane. Rick and Carl cried when they escaped the prison, acknowledging her and her mother's death. Lori Grimes Lori loved and cared for her daughter since her birth, and was constantly seen holding her. in the Woodbury attack, she held Judith in her arms as she ran trying to carry Judith to safety. Her attempt to save Judith resulted in both of their death. Carl Grimes Carl was fond of his sister, and has stated on several occasions that he misses his mother and sister. Lilly Caul Though Lilly never knew Judith, she did feel remorse out of causing her death and even cried. She then killed The Governor because of it, blaming it on him. Appearances Volume 7: The Calm Before Volume 8: Made To Suffer Volume 9: Here We Remain Volume 10: What We Become Volume 13: Too Far Gone Volume 15: We Find Ourselves |}} Trivia *Judith is currently the only baby in the Comic Series who was born after the apocalypse. *She is also currently the only baby in the Comic Series who was depicted to be killed after the apocalypse. *She is the last member of Rick's group to die in the prison. Grimes, Judith Grimes, Judith Grimes, Judith